Star Wars:Change of Fate
by Jedi General Corren Skywalker
Summary: What if Anakin and Padme had a child five years before Darth Vader served the dark side? What if Luke and Leia were sith? What if the Rebel Alliance was all but beaten to the point of Destruction? What if Anakin wasn't the Chosen One but His Eldest son was? Read and find out In my story Star Wars:Change of Fate. P.S It's my first time so please forgive me if there are Mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars:Change of Fate

General Corren Skywalker (Human Rebel Male) (Place of Birth:Corellia) Jedi Knight/General of the Rebel Alliance/Grand Master of the Corellian Jedi Order. Chosen one. (Firstborn)

Luke Skywalker (Human Imperial Male) (Place of Birth:Pollis Massa) Dark Lord of the Sith. (second)

Leia Skywalker (Human Imperial Female) (Place of Birth:Pollis Massa) Dark Lord of the Sith. (Third)

Emperor Vader (Human Imperial Male) (Place of Birth:Tattooine) Dark Lord of the Sith.

Padme Amidala Skywalker (Human Rebel Female) (Place of Birth) One of the Founders of the Rebel Alliance. Vader's Wife.

Luka Skywalker (Human Rebel Female) (Place of Birth:Naboo) Captain of the ship Galaxy's Hope. Jedi Padawan (Fifth)

Sola Skywalker (Human Rebel Female) (Place of Birth:Naboo) Commander of the Rebel Alliance. Jedi Knight (Sixth)

Jobal Skywalker (Human Imperial Female) (Place of Birth:Executor) Dark Lord of the Sith. (Fourth)

Grand Moff Emerson ShadowStar (Human Imperial Male) (Place of Birth:Coruscant) Fleet Commander of Imperial Battlegroup Crushing Hope.

Tollin Skywalker (Human Rebel Male) (Place of Birth:Alderaan) Member of Alliance High Command/Advisor to Corren Skywalker. Jedi Padawan (Seventh)

Darth Desolute (Sith Imperial Male) (Place of Birth:Unknown) Dark Lord of the Sith/ Leader of the Sith High Council.

Grand Admiral Han Solo (Human Imperial Male) (Place of Birth:Corellia) Commanding Officer of the Imperial Light and Personal Admiral to Leia Skywalker.

Intructor Firmus Piett (Human Rebel Male) (Place of Birth:Axxila) Officer Training Intructor for the Rebel Alliance.

Ahsoka Tano (Jedi Togruta Female) (Place of Birth:Shili) Grand Master of the Jedi Order on Dantooine.

Jedi Master Bastila Shan (Jedi Ghost) (Place of Birth:Talravin) One of the Ten Masters to Teach Corren. Revan's Wife.

Jedi Master Revan (Jedi Ghost) (Place of Birth:Unkonwn) One of the Ten Masters to Teach Corren.

Jedi Master Mace Windu (Jedi Ghost) (Place of Birth:Haruun Kal) One of the Ten Master to Teach Corren.

Jedi Master Arren Kae (Jedi Ghost) (Place of Birth:Unknown) One of the Ten Master to Teach Corren.

Mon Mothma (Human Rebel Female) (Place of Birth:Chandrila) One of the Founders of the Rebel Alliance

Bail Organa (Human Rebel Male) (Place of Birth:Alderaan) One of the Founders of the Rebel Alliance

Mara Jade (Human Rebel Female) (Place of Birth:Nar Shaddaa) Spy/Commando for the Rebel Alliance

Jabba the Hutt (Hutt Crime Boss Male) (Place of Birth:Nal Hutta) Crime Lord

Captain Juno Eclipse (Human Rebel Female) (Place of Birth:Corulag) Captain of the ship Salvation

Pooja Naberrie (Human Imperial Female) (Place of Birth:Naboo) Imperial Senator

Ryoo Naberrie (Human Rebel Female) (Place of Birth:Naboo) Spy

Ordo Verda (Human Mandalorian Male) (Place of Birth:Mandalore) Adopted Father to Corren Skywalker

Etain Verda (Human Mandalorian Female (Place of Birth:Mandalore) Sister to adopted Brother Corren Skywalker

Admiral Jasrin Wallkiller (Human Rebel Male) (Place of Birth:Ord Mantell) Ex-Grand Moff And Fleet Commander of the Rebel Battlegroup Victory's Light

Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenboi (Human Jedi Male) (Place of Birth:Stewjon)

Jedi Master Yoda (Jedi Male) (Place of Birth:Unknown)

Admiral Ackbar (Mon Calamari Rebel Male) (Place of Birth:Mon Calamari) Captain of the ship Home one

Galen Marek (Human Sith Male) (Place of Birth:Unknown) Dark Lord of the Sith

**Prologue**

In the Dense Forest on the Planet Wayland; a division of the 501st Legion marched down the path. They were oblivious that the end was but inches away. Corren Skywalker watched impatiently as rows of imperial stormtroopers marched on. Corren knew his team of Mandalorian commandos wanted to start the show, but had been ordered to wait until the other teams were in position. Corren was about to sigh when he heard the order to attack. He looked at one of the commandos. She was perfectly still, but he could sense her uneasiness. He assured her, before turning to his second-in-command and saying, "We got the go-ahead to attack, remember to kill the officers first or else they'll get the troops to regroup." His second-in-command, which was his brother from the mandalorian clan that adopted him, looked at him with a grin before sliding his mask on and saying "The emperor won't know what hit him till it's too late." Corren slid his helmet on as he said "I hope your right, but for now let's enjoy the moment." He actvitated his lightsabers which were made of crystals that were rare since they were the colors black and steel gray. As he glanced at his lightsabers he remembered the day his dead masters spoke to him through the force and told him that his crystals explained that he was gifted. He couldn't help but laugh, remembering when he first saw their faces, but his expression changed as he recalled when he heard what Vader had done to his younger brother and sister. He had promised to free them. His masters told him that he was the chosen one; not Vader. But as the ambush started, Corren forgot everything, as the years of mandalorian training kicked in. He laughed as he enjoyed the thrill of battle as he cut through his enemies one at a time only to remember his mother's crying face as she beg him not to enjoy the killing. Corren felt ashamed, so he considered burying his enemy with respect since the young officer made a brave last stand. **Several Hours Later, **Corren walked towards the shuttle as the last of his commandos walked up the ramp. He could tell that it had been a costly victory as he saw that the other teams lost over half their men. "I wish this war was over", Corren thought to himself.


	2. Chapter Two: Waking up from a Dream

Chapter Two:Waking up from a Wonderful Dream

Raelia ShadowStar woke up only to notice that she over slept as she rushed to the fresher she kept thinking of the dream. _Who was that in my dream? He was a strong warrior and was defeating a imperial army ten times his own force,but why was he screaming in pain? why did I scream out to him to not worry that he'll be alright?_ Raelia was done putting her uniform on when her father knocked on the door. turned and opened the door and allowed her father in,but her father wouldn't come to room unless it was to lecture her on rules and regulations just because her father was Grand Moff Emerson ShadowStar Vader's right hand man for crushing the Rebel Alliance. Before Raelia could speak Emerson started"Why are you behind you were suppose to wake up at 0600 that was a order if I recall." Raelia responded lest her father jumped her again"I tryed but for some reason this dream kept me from waking up." "Dream, what dream?" Emerson asked, Becaused he feared that she was going to end up like her mother "I don't know why it wouldn't let wake up, but whenever I tried a voice that I should stop trying that needed to watch because his fate is enwoven with mine." Stated Raelia. But before she could turn to leave her father grabbed her turned her to face him "Don't tell anyone what you dreamed of do you hear me?" Raelia saw fear set on her father "Do you hear me?" he screamed at her, Raelia nodded fearfully. "Good because I don't want to lose you like I lost you mother." Emerson stated he paused for a minute befor continuing "Now go to your men we got a busy day ahead of us." he said before leaving Raelia's chamber.

**_Enroute to Kuat_**

Corren woke up as always but it was a little different this morning as he prepared for the fight he been planning on Kuat his army along with the fleet that his sister was commanding was suppose to do major damage to the empire by crippling shipyards and mining factorys that produced the matriels that built the star destoryers and super star destoryers. Corren still thought back to the dream that he had. _Who was the girl running towards me? Why did I let that sith strike me? Why did that girl follow me?_ Corren trance was broken by the sound of the two masters that train him "You think too loudly it like your saying it out loud." said Revan. "Just trust the force. It had a reason to show that dream." Bastila stated. Through they were dead Corren knew the two Jedi well. Both were two of the ten master that were training him,Sola,Tollin,and Luka Skywalker which all of them are training to become Jedi. "Sorry masters I just feel like I know her, but I Don't it like she completes me and I have a feeling I'm going to meet her today." said Corren "You are correct Corren you are going to meet her the Council forsees it." stated Revan. "She is your furture so try not to lose her." Bastiled commented. "Yes masters." said Corren before heading to the command bridge to join his mother and little sisters. _Being five years old than Luke and Leia, which are Thirty-two,I is basicly a adult compared to his brothers and sisters but I won't brag. _Thought Corren as he entered the command bridge of the Galaxy's Hope a Captured Super Star Destoryer and Pride of the Rebel Fleet. Luka turned to see her older brother walk in she couldn't help but think how rough he looked. Corren walked to his mother Padme Amidala was one of the original founders of the Rebel Alliance, she was tired by the way her shoulders looked as he came up be side her he said "You look like you could use some sleep." She turn her head and smiled as she spoke. "Why so you can do something crazy I don't thinnk so." Corren laughed and hugged his mother before asking his sister Luka when they'll reach Kuat. Luka turned and smiled. "How about right now." they turned to see Kuat sitting right before them. Corren turned to look at his mother and sister with a big grin on his face. "Time for the show,Right Sis?" Asked Corren. "Correct." she said the smile disappearing before saying. "Let teach father a thing or two about messing with the Rebel Alliance." Corren turned to head to the hanger bay before saying. "Remember if I get captured don't come after me." Corren's smile gone to be only replaced with a serious look.


	3. Chapter Three: Two Fates Meet

Chapter Three: Two Fates Meet

* * *

As the Shuttles landed Troops and Vehicles began to pour out of them. Corren Started to place

the troops where he wanted them and assigned them their targets while his force held off the

Imperials. After giving the soldiers their orders Corren began to meditate he was greeted by

Revan and Bastila at the Netherworld Jedi Temple. "Follow us." Stated Revan. "The Council want to talk to you." Bastila Commented.

"Why bring me here?" Asked Corren. Both Jedi looked at each other before saying."We are just following the Council orders."

Corren sighed as he knew that they wouldn't tell him so he followed them to the Council chamber where he only saw Master Windu."Why am I here?" Corren asked.

"All questions will be answered soon." A voice replied. Corren turned to see who spoke only to see a young woman, late twenties by his comparsion, walk towards a chair nexts to Mace Windu along with Cade Jade.

"My name is Mira ShadowStar by the way." Said Mira "and you are?" "Corren, Corren Skywalker." Replied Corren. "Such a wonderful name." Said Mira before Turning to Mace Windu "I can tell my Daughter going to love him."

"You Daughter?" Corren asked. "Yes, the girl in your dream was my Daughter and I'll go ahead and say that I apologize that you'll lose-" Revan spoke up interrupting Mira. "You are to hold off the Imperials while your men escape." he pauseed before Continuing"After that you will surrender to them and don't worry they can't turn you." said Revan.

"I hope you right, but what about my Mandalorian Family? Won't they try to rescue me?" Asked Corren, Concerned that he would get his family killed.

No they won't I'll make sure of that." Revan assured him.

"Very well I guess I better head back." Corren said before breaking his Meditation just in time for his father,brother,and sister ,from the family that adopted him, to walk in.

"You still do that Jedi stuff?" asked Mereel his older brother. "That how I win every battle and you haven't complain yet." stated Corren with a frown

"That because we weren't striking so close to Courscant." Replied Mereel angerly "I know but I have a feeling we're about to gain new allies." Corren stated with a grin.

That cause Mereel and Ordo to laugh at Corren while his sister ran and hugged him "Hopefully it a girl because I can't stand the brother-father talk." Stated Etain."Actually Etain there is and I think she'll be your sister via Marriage." said Corren.

Ordo and Mereel stop laughing Instantly."Are you saying that the dream you had was you meet your future wife?" Ordo asked in disbelief. "Yes and it was a force vision not a dream." Corren stated firmly. Etain smiled "Well what was she like?" "I don't know,but I know that I'll meet her today in this very battle." Corren said

"Well then I approve of her already." Said Ordo with a smile. But before Etain could say something a soldier ran in. "Sir Imperials spotted heading this way." he said.

"Good tell our men to prepare for battle and get our spy off the planet." Corren said as he walked out of the tent and headed towards the front as Mereel,Ordo,and Etain caught up."So whats the plan?" asked Mereel."Just kill them because there is no plan we're just holding them off." Corren said. After helping a couple of soldiers Corren said"But I would like some mines and charges out there." Ordo Spoke up before Mereel could answer."You got it General." Ordo slided his helmet on as he and several other mandalorians ran to the field. Corren put his Mandalorian Battle Armor on then his robes he smiled as he thought.

_I can't wait to see their faces and to blow them up of course._

After thinking for a few seconds Corren ran to join his men on the front.

* * *

**_Meanwhile else where_**

Raelia walked along side Commander Rex and five Divisions of the 501st Legion otherwise known as Vader's fist."Why does Vader want the Skywalker family alive?" "I thought they were rebels." asked Raelia. "If I tell you, you must tell no one." stated Rex. "Of course sir." Raelia replied firmly."Alright the Skywalker family is Vader's wife and Childern."Rex said calmly. "what?" Raelia asked in disbelief. "Yup" Stated Rex."Well promise me that you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you?" asked Raelia. "Of course since you promised me I promise you." Rex said. "Alright I'm Strong in the Force because my mother was a Jedi she died though in the Jedi Purges." Raelia said in near tears

"You are?" asked Rex before saying."Don't worry your secret safe with me." before Raelia could reply clones began to fall as explosions started all around along with blaster fire clones tried to fire at them but they were surrounded and it was like for a few hours before a clone jumped in front of Raelia to cover her. "You need to take cover Ma'am." he dropped to the ground as he was hit by a Blaster bolt. Raelia felt anger and sadness hit her all at once as she watch the clone fall she screamed charge and charged at the enemy while picking up the gun of the fallen soldier she dropped five of them before she realized that they were mandalorians and that they were pulling back as the clones came up beside her and open fire they pulled back as she saw one mando stop and turn to face his attackers before she could blink the men that attacked the mando were cut in half by a lightsaber only for him to activate a second one as he cut down clones left and right before force jumped back to protect a mando that fell on the ground from the sith that came with him. The two fought for hours as the mandos got on the shuttles and leave as the lone mando fought the sith.

She watched as the mando and sith fought the sith took off the mando entire left arm off at the shoulder and his right leg just above the knee before the sith's head was cut off and before she knew it she was running toward the mando asking if his was alright and calling for a medical team.

Corren couldn't believe what happened before he realize the his vision that he saw was becoming true before his vision got blurry and slipped into darkness.

* * *

**_OnBoard the Super Star Destoryer Galaxly's Might_**

_Why is this happening? why why why? _Thought Raelia as she and the medical team took the prisoner to the Medical wing as the door opened is told the doctor."You must help this person!" Exclaimed Raelia but the doctor didn't listen she grab the doctor by the shirt and pulled him over to where the prisoner was laying."Help him or your dead." said Raelia with a sneer. The doctor looked at the Patient before saying."Okay but you must leave so I can help him." Raelia nodded and left the room and into the Corridor as her father walked up."Why are you bring a prisoner up here he should be in a cell suffering."said Emerson in anger ,but before he could continue Raelia snapped at him."He would be dead if it wasn't for me he just lost his left arm and his right leg just above the knee he was bleeding out!" Raelia screamed but before either one of them could continue the doctor walked out pale as a ghost."I can't believe it you manage to capture Corren Skywalker and before you ask, yes he's stablized but how did he lose his arm and leg?" asked the doctor.

Raelia then spoke."He was battling a sith while protecting a mando while the sith cut his arm and leg the Jedi took his head." Raelia stated. She then turned to face her father."Now I'm staying with the prisoner and when he is able I want him to have the spare room in my quarters." Emerson shook his head."You better know what you're doing." "Of course I know what I'm doing." said Raelia before turning to head in inside along with her father and the doctor only to see the Jedi sitting up shaking his head before saying."You all think to loud it like your screaming." he stated before laughing.

Corren could see their faces as he was sitting there after he spoke before turning to the female officer."You look like your mother, but have a temper like your father Raelia." He could see the shock overwhelming her as she tried to act like it didn't he looked at the door as the door opened to see three clones walk towards him just as the lead clone spoke."The Emperor wishes to speak with you but since your in no condition to move we brought the holocom here." He stepped aside as the holoimage of his father appeared."Hello Corren its been awhile." stated the Emperor."Sure has Anakin." Corren smiled as the Emperor exploded."Don't you ever call me by that name again and I can't wait for Padme and your sibling to come to save you then-" before he could finsh Corren bursted out laughing before his father spoke."What so funny? I'm Darth Vader I demand ot know!" Vader asked half screamed."You truly are a fool old man if one of us is captured we are to assume that they turned and warn the fleet to hide." Corren said as he laughed, but before he could continue he felt his throat constrict as he looked to see vader with his hand raised."Not if they see you on the holonet suffering in pain." Vader stated with an evil grin before asking in shock "What happened to your arm and leg?"

"One of your Sith did this but I payed him back." Stated Corren as he used the force to break his father's invisble grip around his throat. "You are strong my child,but I will break you." Vader stated as the holoimage faded out

"You are wrong father,you are wrong." Corren said as he shook his head before Raelia spoke up."How do you know my mother?" Corren could tell that she missed her."Her spirit talks to me through the force and she is one of the ten Jedi Masters that train me, but I must go to the netherworld Jedi Temple to train."Corren said."Who else trains you?" Raelia asked."lets see there is Revan and Bastila then Cade Jade and your mother then Mace Windu, I'm sorry I can't remember the others name but they were fallen jedi that return to the light." Corren stated. Raelia then asked."Why are you lightsaber blade black and steel grey?""because they are both rare crystals that are really hard to find unless you use the force."Stated Corren."I'm sorry but we couldn't find them your lightsabers Imean." Raelia said."Good then she did her job perfectly I got to tell Alliance High Command to accept her when I get back if Luka hasn't already.""What makes you that you'll get back." Emerson stated with a grin "Because I saw it in a vision and wait you know what I'm not going to tell you anything else because I want to see the look on your face when it happens." Corren said laughing

"If you want I can give a mechanical arm and leg to you?" The doctor stated. Corren replied with a grin."Thank you I'd like that." As Corren laid down on the table, he was put under as the Operation began.


	4. Chapter Four:Switching Sides

Chapter Four: Switching Sides

Corren woke up to notice he was in a room that he was unfamiliar with. He turned as he heard the door slide open to see Raelia and her father walk in."How long was I out?" Asked Corren."a month." stated Raelia."Your a liar." Corren said with a grin on his face."Your right its only been three days and you got a new arm and leg." Raelia said with smile."Yeah now I just got to get used to it." Corren paused for a second before continuing."So what do you need?""I was hoping that you could tell me about my mom." Raelia said as she fought back the tears."I can do better than that, you two sit down and take my hand." Corren said with a smile. Raelia and her father sat down and each to Corren's hand before they could blink they were in a Building.

"What did you do?" Asked Emerson in anger."I simply bought both of you along because I was well over due to meet with the netherworld Jedi Council." Stated Corren as Raelia and Emerson look at each other in disbelief."What did I tell you about bring people Skywalker?" Exclaimed Revan in anger."I bought them here to see Mira, this is Raelia her daughter and this is Emerson her husband." Corren replied knowing that he was still in trouble."Well if you bought them here to see a family member I don't see the problem." Bastila said with a are those two?" asked Raelia and Emerson."Raelia, Emerson meet two of the ten masters that trained me Jedi Masters Revan and Bastila." Corren said smiling."Hello." said Revan."how do you do?" Asked Bastila. "Hello and we're fine." said Raelia while Emerson was at a lost of words.

"Come Corren and bring your friends the Council has a lot to discuss." Bastila stated looking over her shoulder at him."Of course Master." Replied Corren. After a few minutes of walking they enter the Council room where eight more Jedi Master sat including Mira."Corren as you know your a Jedi Knight, we've notice your brush with the Dark Side time and Time again, so to us you passed your final trial granted you will still train you have earned the rank of Jedi Master." Stated Revan as he sat down in his chair."Thank you Master. May I ask what is my first assignment?" Corren asked."Your first assignment is to restart the Corellian Jedi Order as well as Jump start other Jedi Orders throughout the Galaxy as soon as possible." Commented Bastila."Yes Master I won't let you down." Corren stated, his face set with a serious look."Come forward Emerson and Raelia ShadowStar." Mace Windu said as he focused on them."What brings you here?" Asked Cade Jade."I brought them here Master to see Mira their Mother/wife.""Why may I asked?" Asked Arren Kae."Because I could tell that they miss her, They were thinking to loudly." explained Corren."Good Job Corren Skywalker We were about to summon them here anyways." Stated Revan."Thank you Master I'll leave if you want." Corren said as he looked at his Masters." No you will stay because their fate is enwoverned with yours." Stated Mira as she smile."What do you mean enwoverned with him?" Emerson asked his wife."Simple Husband I saw Raelia and Corren getting married while destorying the Empire and Saving the Galaxy again in the future." Mira said pausing to let her words sink in before Raelia spoke up."So that dream I had was you telling me of my destiny?""Yes Raelia and he is a good man and before you ask you and your father will end up defecting to the Rebel Alliance weather you like it or not." Mira Said with the biggest smile on her face that anyone had ever seen before turning to speak to Corren."If you don't take good care of her I'll haunt you till you die.""I'll die before I Hurt her." Corren said as he marched towards the center of the room before continuing." Mandalorian's honor if I break it let the Verda tribe, The ones who adopted me, hunt me down to my last breath.""I know you'll keep your word because I respect the mandalorians." Said Revan."Then I'll let the ShadowStars catch up before heading back as Corren turned to leave the room.

After awhile Raelia and Emerson came out of the chamber with Mira behind them."You ready to go?" Corren asked while looking at Raelia."Yes they are." stated Mira before she said."You teach Raelia everything you know and I mean everything.""Yes Ma'am but we're going to take baby steps."Corren stated with a grin. after saying their good byes they woke up in Raelia quarters as they were before."I don't know what that was but please don't do that to me again."Stated Emerson, but before Raelia could speak Corren put his hand on her shoulder for a second before folding his arms as Han Solo entered the room following Leia."What this? Hello Corren I heard alot about you from our father as well as my spies." She said with a wicked grin."Wow you let yourself go Leia." Corren said before get punched in the gut by Solo."Watch your mouth scum." Han Sneered as he backed up."That was weak Revan throws a better punch than you." Corren said as he laughed."Revan's dead brother."Leia said shaking her head."Oh yeah how come I can do this." Corren stated as he broke the cuffs around his wrist while grabbing two blasters with the force."You're dead Corren!"Leia exclaimed as she activated her violet lightsaber. Then explosions rock the entire ship as Corren grabbed and held Raelia at gun point. Leia,Han and Emerson watched with shock as Corren spoke."While it has been fun chatting up a storm with you all and catching up with you sis, I really got to go." Corren held the gun to Raelia's head as he headed to the Hanger bay. After stealing a ship from the hanger bay with Raelia as a hostage he went into HyperSpace to Tattooine before Corren spoke."Sorry that I pointed a gun at your head, I wish I had my lightsabers then I could escape with out dragging you with me.""Actually if you want the truth I wanted to leave the Empire a while back." Raelia said with a look of distress."But you wanted your dad with you when you did right?" Corren said feeling ashamed."Well yeah, but whats done is done. So when can I join?" Raelia asked."Help me ditch this shuttle and then we'll talk."Corren stated."You got a deal." Raelia replied with a smile.

* * *

_**On the Planet Tattooine**_

"Looks like enough for our own ship." Raelia observed."Correct but theres one other reason that I came to Tattooine." Corren Stated as he headed for the slave market."You're buying a slave?" Raelia asked in disbelief."Just watch."Corren replied. A few Minutes later they brought a girl with red hair and green eyes and before anyone could speak Corren exclaimed."I'll take her off your hands for a million credits." The slaver took the credits and brought the girl over."Here you go."Corren said as he put his robes round her as they headed to a Ship selling market. After buying a ship Corren asked the girl."Anything you want?"Corren asked knowing that she was a friend."Head to Watto's shop I stored our gear there along with your lightsabers." The girl said."Wait what?" Raelia said as Corren and the girl entered the shop"Here Watto this should cover any trouble that me or Mara caused you."Corren said as he handed the flying alien a few gold coins."Sure no problem and you got a package the girl can change in the back."Watto Replied as he jerked his thumb to the back room. Mara nodded as Corren took his robe back and put his lightsabers back on his belt with other lightsabers attached."How many lightsabers did you make?" Raelia asked looking at the lightsabers."I didn't make these i took them as trophys after killing the sith that made them."Corren said as Mara enter into the room in a black Bodysuit made for battle along with her belt that had various weapons."So what happened?" Mara asked."Well if you really must know Revan and the other Masters made me a Jedi Master and gave me my first assignment."Corren said with a grin."So you can train me?" Mara asked."Yes if you are willing to be a Knight in the Corellian Jedi Order." Corren replied."Sure but can we wait till we're back with the fleet?" Mara asked."Yes because I want to see every body's face when I bring the new greenhorn back." Corren stated as he began to laugh for a few minutes they headed back.

* * *

**_Heading to the Hoth System via HyperSpace_**

Raelia stared at Corren as he slept."Do you always do that?" asked Mara."Do you always put your self in a slave market?" asked Raelia bitterly."No but Corren promise me that the next time he did some thing like that I would choose how we meet up and I chose that to annoy him."Mara stated with a smile

"To annoy him?" asked Raelia."Yes to annoy him he is my Master after all plus I gathered data on Imperials much easier that way." Mara said as she shrugged her shoulders."You go into slave markets to be bought by Imperials!" Raelia exclaimed in shock."So that what you be doing, well guess what not anymore kid." Corren said with a angry look on his face."Fine I'll do it the old fashion way." Mara said as she sighed."Good because I promised your mom and dad that I'll protect you."Corren replied with the look of a concerned brother."Okay fine I promise not to be a slave but I'll buy force sensitive slaves instead so that way we can train them." Mara said smiling.

* * *

_**The Planet Hoth**_

Padme,Luka,Sola,and Tollin ran to the hanger bay to greet Corren as the Jade's Shield landed. As the ramp lowered Mara came out followed by Corren as he escorted Raelia to the waiting rebel soldiers before saying."Put her in my spare room and attend to her every need.""Yes Sir!" Both troopers exclaimed before taking her away."You know that the Rebel Alliance Council will want to talk to her." Padme stated as she hugged Corren before noticing his arm feeling cold."Why is your arm cold and same with your right leg?" asked Padme."I lost them to a sith while protecting Etain the doctor replaced them with mechanical ones." Corren said while showing his left arm before hearing some one speak behind him."You lost your arm and a part of your right leg because you were protecting me?" Corren turned to see Etain crying as his dad and brother walked up to see his arm."I'll kill that sith for sure." sneered Mereel."The sith will pay for messing with my boy." Ordo said angrily as Corren walked up and hugged Etain as he spoke."I rather lose twenty arms before losing one of you besides some good things came out of it.""Like what?" Etain asked as she wiped the tears away."Well for one your looking at a Jedi Master, Two I'd spoke to my dad and sis and got a new rookie and no Mereel you can't have her because she is my future wife my Masters forsaw it and Three I cut that sith's head off." Corren said as he chuckled.

"Darn why do you get her." Mereel said with a joking grin."Because you smell like a Bantha." Stated a voice only for them to see a girl walk up to Corren."Everyone this Raelia ShadowStar." Corren said pointing to her as the Alliance High Command and Council walked in."You mean Emerson's daughter?" asked Jasrin."Yes Raelia meet the one reason your father's a Grand Moff." Corren said with a big smile."Wait your the Grand Moff that left to join the rebels?" Raelia asked in disbelief."Jasrin WallKiller at your service Major." Jasrin stated."You must be tired I let Corren take you to your quarters and anything else that I should know About?" Mon Mothma asked."Well how about where can we have our wedding." Corren said as Him and Raelia looked at each other."I'm sure I can arrange some thing oh and the Rogues and Reaper teams said welcome back.""Thanks I go see every one later right now it looks like I have alot of explaining to do." Corren said as he looked around."Well we're waiting." Padme stated with a frown."Well you see the Jedi Masters said that we're Destined to be together and Me and Raelia kinda of fell in love so We've decided to get Married." Corren said half expecting to get yelled at." Well good I Always wanted a Daughter in Law so we girls will go talk while you and your rough boys go celebrate.""Thanks mother." Corren said as the two groups went their serparate ways for the night.

* * *

_**The Planet Coruscant**_

Jobal laid in her bed thinking about what herfather said after she failed another mission again. _"You are a failure as a sith and three days from now you will fight Luke to the death to see if you are worthy of continuing your training.""I'm sorry father I'll try harder I-""No I already made up my mind now leave!"_

She couldn't believe what her father had said, but her dad didn't know that she decided that night to leave so as soon she was certain that dad drank the spiked drink that she leap into action as she grabbed her stuff and tip-toed her way to the hanger only to bump into her older brother."Luke want are you doing here." Jobal whispered."Leaving,you?"Luke asked."Yeah he wants me to fight you to the death but I can't do it and I already know that he only wants Corren." Jobal whispered with tears in her eyes."How do you know that?" Luke asked with a frown."Because I spiked his drink and he was saying it aloud." Jobal whispered only to pause before continuing."I go to contact mom and see if I can join her and ask Corren if he and his Master will train me." Luke shook his head."Corren can't teach you he's not a Jedi Master yet." Jobal smiled."Wow I can't believe dad didn't tell you just to make you mad."Luke glared at her."What do you mean?" Jobal looked over her shoulder."Corren a Jedi Master now and he Escaped from Leia." Luke mouth dropped open with shock."Leia is strong so if Corren got away then that means his really strong." "Yes that what I thought if I join Corren and the Rebel Alliance then I'll be safe from dad." Jobal Whispered as she smiled."Well then I'm coming with you we can board the executor and contact mom to see if we can join." Luke said in a hushed tone."Why the Executor isn't that your ship?" Jobal asked. Luke smiled."Yes and all the men onboard are Rebel supporters we can bring the ship as a gift along with the codes for the Super Star Destoryer's security systems and allow more ships to be captured." "Oh, Okay I get it." Jobal said as she smiled while the two ran for a shuttle before heading to the Executor.

* * *

**_Onboard the Executor_**

As Luke and Jobal walk down the ramp, Rex Luke's favorite Commander and Briggs the Captain of the Executor saluted."Do you have Firmus and his family onboard?"Luke asked."Yes sir and I'm guess the plan is in motion?" Rex stated."Yes have all homing beacon remove from the ships including the Executor and shoot them deep into space." Luke stated before turning to face the men in the hanger."Today we defect to the Rebel Alliance any distress signal we receive from the Rebel Alliance will be answered and any Imperial vessels in the sector are to be destoryed is that clear?" "Sir Yes Sir!" Screamed the men as Luke headed for the Bridge with Rex and Briggs behind him and Jobal at his side."Jobal when we get to the Bridge contact mom We're going to catch up and ask our mom for our forgiveness." Jobal looked at Luke and nodded"Okay Luke I agree with you."After having their talk the two walked onto the Bridge only to head to the comm room where they remove Vader's comlink signal and added their moms before contacting her.

* * *

_**The Planet** **Hoth**_

Padme was talking to the girls as her comlink started beeping as she answer the image of Jobal and Luke appeared."Mom thank the Maker that you answered We were wondering if we could join the Rebel Alliance?" Jobal asked."Why I thought you were with your father?"Padme stated."Mother dad wants me and Jobal to fight to the death to see those life is worth the time, but me and Jobal ran along with the crew of my ship the Executor and we were hoping that we could join you and the rest of the family."Padme cried."Your father wanted you to do what? Never mind head for the planet Hoth I'll inform Mon Mothma and the others including Corren and then we'll head to your ship to talk okay?"Padme said as tears rolled down her cheeks."Okay and thank you mother." Luke replied as the image faded just as the door open to reveal Corren and the rough boys in the doorway."What wrong mother?" Corren asked sensing her distress."Anakin wanted Luke and Jobal to fight to the death but they ran and their wanting to join us they are also bringing the Executor and its entire crew which defected along with them."Padme said before noticing Mon Mothma and the Council standing behind Corren."Did you tell them where we are?" Padme nodded"Yes they their scared I could see it in Jobal's eyes and Luke was upset too I can tell I'm their mother." "Well I guess we'll treat our guests with respect once they get here."Corren said with a grin."What you are siding with her?" Mon asked in disbelief."They're mine brother and sister I can't be rude and plus the Council told me they were coming."Corren said as he shrugged."Then I have no choice then to put you and you're mother under arrest." Mon said shaking her head."Corren grabbed a lightsaber and activated it while pointing it at Mothma's throat."Don't make me do this."Corren said with the look of a harden,killer in his eyes. Everyone gasped in shock as Padme spoke."Corren what are you doing?" "Doing what I must the Jedi Council told to do whatever is necessary to make sure Luke and Jobal return to the light even if it mean I become a villian."Sneered Corren,but he was distracted for a second before cutting off his lightsaber as he turned to his mother."If you want to see Luke and Jobal nows the time." Corren pause and turned to face Mon Mothma before speaking again."And if I see any fighters or warships I'll destory them myself is that clear!" Corren yelled as Mothma nodded fearfully."Good." replied Corren as he turned to Etain."Get our dad and brother and meet me in the hanger." Etain nodded and left while Corren his future wife and his family headed to the hanger as soon as enter the hanger they boarded the Jade's Shield along with Etain,Ordo, and Mereel."Strap in and get ready to fly!" exclaimed Mara as Corren strapped himself in the co-pilot's chair. The Jade's Shield lifted off and headed towards the Executor as Corren transmitted their codes. He smiled as they accepted the codes.

* * *

**_The Executor_**

Luke and Jobal along with the crew of the Executor stood in the hanger as the Jade's Shield landed as the ramp descended Padme,Sola,Luka, andTollin Skywalker ran and embraced Luke and Jobal."Where's Corren?" Jobal asked with tears threating to come forth if Corren wouldn't show up."He coming down now he had to help his adoptive father out of the straps."Luka said as she giggled while Raelia and Mara walked up with Etain and Mereel right behind them."And who are these mother?" Luke asked."This Etain and Mereel they're brother and sister their father is the one that adopted Corren oh and their mandalorians." Padme stated as she gestured to them before gesturing to Raelia and Mara."This is Mara Corren's top spy and this is-" Before she could continue Rex interrupted."Raelia ShadowStar we've been looking for you."Raelia shook her head before speaking."I won't go back, I'm in love now and I'm getting Married soon. If its all right with you I would like the wedding up here." Raelia stated."Sure whose the lucky guy?" Briggs asked."That would be me." Every one turned around to see Corren helping Ordo walk."Well I'm sure you're all tired so about we retire for the night everyones quarters are on the same level so you can choose your rooms except for Raelia and Corren they get the one with the bed large enough for two." Luke stated before leading everyone to there rooms.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed the book please write reviews as this is my first book and I could us Some advice. Thank do you like this plot twist and if you do more we come soon. XD (EVIL LAUGHTER)**

**Jedi General Corren Skywalker.**


	5. A Divided Rebellion

Chapter Five:A Divided Rebellion

_**On Board the Executor**_

_"We must Destroy the facility!""NO, WE CAN'T KILL THEM!"_ Corren sat up as he awoke in a cold sweat. Running his hand through his hair as he headed to the 'fresher, he started to get a bad feeling about the day.

"Hey it looks like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" Shouted Luke with a smile as Corren walked into the living room of Luke's quarters as his mother and his siblings sat the table as breakfeast was being served."Wow this looks good." Etain stated as she smelled the food's aroma."So when can I meet your masters?" Jobal asked with a nervous look."Well its not that simple Jobal." He replied with a shrug."Why not?" She said with a frown."Because my masters are ghosts."He stated with a frown."What do you mean they're ghosts?"Luke asked with a puzzled look."I mean that my master are dead but I can still talk to them." Corren replied."How?" a confused Jobal asked."I'll show you everyone grab each other's hand then both of you take my hands." Corren said with a smile. Everyone including Raelia grab each other hands before grabbing Corren's.A few seconds later everyone was in the netherworld Jedi Temple."Welcome to the Netherworld Jedi Temple and if you please follow me we'll see if they'll train you." Corren said as they walked to the Council room."Who a part of the Council?"Jobal asked."Thousands but the top ten are the main group everyone from Revan to Mace Windu are a part of it."Corren replied as he shrugged."Wait Mace is here?" Padme ask concernly."Yes but he doesn't know your my mom yet or that all of you are my siblings but theres a first for everything."Corren said with a mischevious grin on his face."Now if you follow me." And with that they entered the Council Chamber."Masters I brought people that wanted to be trained by all of you." Corren said as he bowed. Mace turned to face him but was shocked to see Padme standing behind Corren."Padme? But why are you here with Corren?" Mace asked in Disbelief."Its a long story." Padme said with a smile and explaining the story to the Council. Corren then spoke."And thats how we are here hoping that you'll will agree to train them." Revan then spoke."Yes we will train them but you must return to your world you will change the Galaxy so now go." And with that they opened their eyes and they were back in Luke's Quarters."Wow that was cool too bad we must ask you to take us there everytime." Jobal said with a frown."Nope you learned it mentally while you were there so now all you got to do is meditate." Corren said with confidence.

* * *

**_The Planet Coruscant_**

Vader's anger could be see by everyone that walked by him and was clearly giving him a wide berth because they knew Vader's wrath was the worst thing you could have on you."_I will find you Luke and your sister where ever you are and I will put you in your place!"_Vader Thought as he stormed through the palace before meeting Grand Admiral Thrawn and Grand Moff ShadowStar."I want you two to find my son and his sister no matter what so I can put them in their place." He stated in anger."Sir, maybe your son and daughter went to find Corren, but before you say anything this is a guess, not a answer." Emerson replied with a grin."I know they are because of one thing."Vader said in anger. "because Corren a Jedi Master and the rest of their family is there?"Emerson asked."Yes I...Wait Corren a Jedi Knight not a master."Vader stated as confusion kicked in."Oh no, he is a Jedi Master the NetherWorld Jedi Council declared it so."Emerson stated."Very well find my family so I can put them in there place!" Vader screamed in rage as he left the Vader headed to the training room he thought about the future of the empire._"Soon Corren we WILL rule the galaxy as father and son then no one will stop us."_ Vader smiled at the thought as he entered the training room and began practicing.

* * *

**_OnBoard the Executor_**

Corren entered the Communications room and activated the holocom to see General Dodonna appear."General Skywalker glad you could make it for the meeting and I'm sorry about Mothma the other day."Corren shrugged."If she keeps this up I'll most likely start a Rebellion of my own but I will allow defectors after we make sure they aren't spies.""I see." Jan Dodonna said as Organa then appeared on screen."Corren its good to see you.""Same here Viceroy how Breha and Winter?" Corren asked."Very well." he replied as Mon Mothma appeared on screen."Lets go and get started already." Mothma said as she eyed Corren."So about the facility on Dantooine." Mothma quickly."Wait what are you talking about?" Corren said with concren."Destroying the Facility that is runned by Captain Panaka."Mothma stated while staring at Corren."We can't kill them disable the facility,maybe but we can't kill them because we'll be like the Empire." Corren said as he shook his head."We must Destroy the Facility!" Mothma said with a digusted look."NO, WE CAN'T KILL THEM!" Corren screamed watching the others with shocked looks on their faces."Now if you excuse me I have business to attain to." Corren said before cutting off the then headed to the bridge to tell Luke of their new Destination."Dantooine? how come we're heading there?" Luke asked curiously."Because its time to repay a debt to a old friend of mine and there's a small group of Jedi that we can use along with a secret that will knock the sith right out of father." Corren said with a grin."Then how about we go to the mess hall with mom and the other and find out who you friend is?"Luke asked with smile."Sure and there one else we have to pick up before heading to Mandalore." Corren said as they left the Bridge. Later they entered Luke's quarters,"Hey mom wheres raelia and them?" Luke asked his mom as Corren headed straight to his and raelia's room."In the pool didn't they tell you?"Padme said a bit confused."No they didn't."Luke said as anger started to take him."Thats my fault Luke I was supposed to tell you but we started talking and I forgot about it." Corren stated as he came out of his room in swim shorts."Its fine."Luke muttered.

* * *

_**Coruscant**_

Vader just finished cutting down the last of the training droids when Thrawn walked in."Your Majesty one of my spies inform me that the rebels are fighting amongst themselve. The two that started it are you son and Mon Mothma." He said as Vader looked at him in shock."Mothma doubts my eldest son?"Vader asked as Thrawn nodded."Good we can kill Mothma without any problems then." Vader said as a dark smile appeared on his face.

* * *

_**In Orbit Above Dantooine**_

Corren and his family walked to the communications room as the holo of Panaka appeared."Corren it's good to see you again and the Jedi along with the clones are ready to join your rebellion now I...Padme?" Panaka stated in shock as he saw the former Queen."Panaka did you really tell the late Emperor Palpatine about my and anakin's marriage?" Padme asked in anger."Yes, and I am sorry I didn't know he would turn anakin I thought he would make official after the war that why I'm helping your eldest son fight the Empire now." Panaka said as he hung his head in shame. Panaka,Luke,Padme,Jobal,Sola, and Tollin started to argue while Luka,Raelia,and Corren tried to break them up till they all hear."Shut up!" "Haar'chak!" Corren screamed instantly receiving shocked looks from everyone."Corren Skywalker, how dare you use such foul language!" His Mother screamed."Whatever can we come down or what?" Corren asked."no let me get the jedi and my family along the clones and my fleet of star destroyers and we'll get out of here."Panaka said in a rush."Okay fine also get your cloning equipment too so we can get more soldiers." Corren said thinking how they'll need more soldiers if he think of the consequences."Sure where will me and my family stay at though?" Panaka asked."The Executor if its okay with Luke." Corren stated as he turned to Luke."Fine they can stay but theres something else isn't?" Luke asked."Later." Corren replied as he walked out the room.

* * *

_**The Planet Dagoboh**_

Obi-wan Kenobi and Yoda, Jedi Masters of the old Jedi order,sat in meditation as the force brought them to the Netherworld jedi temple."Well Mace will be surprised." Revan stated as the two Jedi Masters stood up and take a defensive stance."Now look what you've done Husband they're ready to fight." Bastila stated before continuing."You know I bet they would be happy to know that Luke and Padme are all right.""Yes but, too bad they want to fight the two jedi that save the republic from the Mandos and siths instead of following them to the Council don't you agree Bastila my wife." Revan asked."Yes, quite Revan." Bastila stated as the two confused jedi asked."Where are we?""Why the Netherworld Jedi Temple of course now follow us." Revan said in his commander tone. Obi-wan and Yoda followed Revan and Bastila at a distance till they were in the Council chamber."Master Yoda,Master Kenobi its good to see you again." Mace said as Kenobi and Yoda look on in shock."Same here Master Windu but, you didn't summon us for a social call did you?"Obi-wan stated."No no I did not." Mace said grimly and then started explaining the situation to the two jedi."Then where can we meet them."Obi-wan asked."Find them we won't,find us they will the force has spoke." Yoda stated."Well then we won't keep you waiting and treat our childern with respect." Cade and Mira said."Very well we will treat fairly." Obi-wan assured them."Yes you will."Stated Mira before she continued."Because if you don't treat my Daughter with respect my future son-in-law we as he put it several times'stab you with my lightsaber.'and I'm sure he will.""I understand." Obi-wan said as he bowed."But, be warned you two and Bail have a lot to answer for with Padme and taking her twins."Mace said with a digusted look."We were in vain anyways because Vader has Luke,Leia,and Jobal."Obi-wan said in shame."Thank the force for Corren then because they're with him now and he is training them along side us."Bastila replied as she looked at the two jedi."Leave we will,wait for them we must."Yoda said before the both broke out of their trance and started coming up with a plan.

* * *

_**In Orbit Above Hoth**_

Corren wanted to kill Mothma so bad for her idiot behavior, twenty-four hours Corren and his increased fleet and army left Dantooine shortly before the Empire appeared in system but some good came out of it first was the clone troopers that were loyal to him and his family; second was the group of jedi led by his father's old padawan Ahsoka Tano an other Jedi Master;Third was the plan to get Jedi Masters Kenobi and Yoda to him much to his mother's chagrin but she agreed to put up with them while they fought against Vader._"Mom and Ahsoka,I hope they came finish what we all started because I don't want to lose them to Vader."_Corren thought while being escorted to the Alliance High Command and Council._"Mothma and her ego are going to be the end of the Rebellion I know it but, I'll save as many as I can."_Corren thought in confidence as he entered the Council room to sit down in front of the Council as Mothma spoke."Corren Skywalker you are a traitor to the Rebellion for aiding a criminal escape how do you plead.""Not guilty." Corren stated before continuing."And you can't hold me here.""Why not?" Mothma said in digust."Because I resigned my position in the Rebel Alliance as has my family and members loyal to us I am sorry Admiral Ackbar,General Dodonna but,I can't work with her anymore she will be the death of us all;Bail even if you took Luke and Leia from my mom I think of you as an uncle and I hope to speak with you again sometime." Corren stated as he got up and left the room leaving only the stunned leaders of the Rebellion behind.

* * *

**_Onboard the Executor_**

Raelia sat on the edge her and Corren's bed while she tried to meditate._"Corren and I share the same bed but he's not sleeping with me like some people thought he waiting till marriage now I see why my mom likes him."_Raelia thought with a smile on her face."Thats because his mother raised him well you should be proud that she will be your mother-in-law."Mira said as she appeared in front of her daughter."Hello mother its good to see you again."Raelia said as she looked at her mother."I wish I didn't have to tell you this but, you and Corren will have a trial in your future and before you ask no I don't know what the trial will be the force will not reveal it to the council I just came here to warn you."Mira stated with a look of sadness on her face."Thank you for the warning mother I miss you."Mira nodded."I miss you too." Raelia was left alone as her mother left. After a few hours past Corren entered their room to find Raelia crying,he instantly was at her side comforting her."Raelia whats wrong?" Corren asked worried."Corren my mother was warning me something might happen but, she doesn't what it is." Raelia said while hugging Corren."Its okay angel I'll make sure nothing bad happens so just calm down angel." Corren assured his fiancee.

* * *

**_The Planet Coruscant_**

Vader sat in his private chambers studying Corren battle style and his tactics._"He is my eldest son by the way he leads his men but, calm,cunning,and resourceful with his military and political assets."_Vader thought with a smile as he resumed reading till a knock on his door pulled him back to reality."Who is it now!" Vader yelled as he went to the door and opened it to see Emerson standing there."My lord, I like to have Raelia back when you capture your family." Emerson stated thinking he would get his way."Grand Moff Emerson you are discharged from the Empire force for your arrogance." Vader said as he lifted Emerson up in the air with a force choke before snapping Emerson's neck."Your son will make a better Grand Moff than you." Vader paused before continuing."And your daughter is the reason Corren stays in the light there for she must be eliminated." He then turned to a clone."Get of his body make it look like he was mugged then they snapped his neck.""Yes your majesty!" the clone barked as Vader turned and went to the Throne room."I know your there iceheart." Vader stated as he made his way to the throne room to meet Thrawn."Well I need to try and sneak up on you to improve my stealth training for the intelligence Agency." Isard replied as she follow the Emperor to the throne room." It's still annoying when people try to sneak up on me and they usually die unlike you Isard." Vader stated with a frown."I'm sorry your majesty forgive me for my arrogance."Isard said as she bowed to the Emperor of the Galactic Empire."Rise Isard I have a mission for your agency anyway." Vader said as he raised Isard off of her knees."What is the mission your majesty?" Isard asked."I want you to spy on Corren Skywalker for me." Vader stated."As you wish your majesty." Isard said with a smile as she left before Vader entered the throne room to speak with Thrawn."You called your majesty."Thrawn said as Vader made his way to the throne where Leia was standing. "Yes thrawn I wish to discuss how to kill Mon mothma quickly."Vader stated as his arm whirred gripping the arm rest. "I suggest we strike as soon as Corren leaves the system." Thrawn stated with a bow."Very well moblize your fleet and head for the hoth system." Vader stated as him and leia left the throne room leaving thrawn behind with a smirk."It will be done your majesty."


End file.
